


情人節賀文

by natsukimizuba



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukimizuba/pseuds/natsukimizuba
Summary: 遲來的賀文ˊˋ當天趕不出來現在補補，文筆就不多修飾了ˊ^ˋ
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Kudos: 6





	情人節賀文

這日，Kenchi和Tetsuya錄製完廣播，順便完成了今日INS的發文營業。  
看著手機螢幕上捧著盒裝飲料、即便藏在口罩下也看得出笑容的兩人，Kenchi忍不住會心的笑了笑，一上車就立刻發上了私人帳號。  
『來自TE醬的愛。』  
發完後還不滿足，興高采烈地盯著貼文沾沾自喜，直到沒多久之後被回覆的提示音點醒，是Naoto在下面留言，隨後聊天室也亮起了通知。  
『情人節還沒到呢！秀甚麼恩愛！』  
接在這句話下面的，卻是一張他被箍在Naoki懷中臉貼著臉的照片，模樣可比他和Tetsuya那張親密多了。Kenchi不禁失笑，不服輸地回了訊息和照片。  
『到底誰在秀！』  
然後便得到一張得意壞笑的貼圖。  
沒多久，換Tetsuya傳了訊息過來，言詞間滿是嬌羞和生氣，還怪他發照片給Naoto，Kenchi這才發覺自己被Naoto給賣了。  
他們倆的關係在公司裡不算秘密，對閨密Naoto更是毫無保留，畢竟他們兩對能修成正果，也算是因為互相給了極大的助力。  
可即便如此，Tetsuya還是不太習慣這麼公開地宣揚他們的關係，所以Kenchi一直都挺小心的，頂多偶爾發些不那麼露骨的炫耀炫耀，至於其他照片和本人就當作是專屬於他的寶貝，也沒甚麼不好。  
但方才一時沒控制住自己的勝負欲，把一張Tetsuya難得主動親自己的照片發給了Naoto，結果立刻引來了當事人的不滿。  
他急急忙忙地安撫總算把人哄好，順帶將話題拉到臨走前他們做的約定上──情人節當天要互相給對方一個驚喜。他已經想好了，相信一定能讓Tetsuya開心，就不知道Testuya打算給他甚麼。針對這點，他又抓住了機會調侃對方，可單論嘴上功夫Tetsuya可是強者，自然不會認輸，藉著文字又打情罵俏了一番。

本以為一切都安排的妥妥當當，但計畫總趕不上變化──這是正在會議室裡加班的Kenchi所想的事。  
時間已經接近八點，記得Tetsuya今天的行程應該八點多就會回家，可眼下會議短時間內大概不會結束，怕是要讓他等了。  
要不是中午去酒廠的行程拖延太久，現在會議早就結束......  
Kenchi一邊心中埋怨一邊在桌子下偷偷傳著訊息，同時也耳聽八方不遺漏一點會議內容。  
輪到自己發言結束，見Tetsuya傳來回覆說他也耽擱了，不會那麼早回家要他不用急，才稍微鬆口氣，一方面卻又覺得無奈，好好一個情人節，兩個人都忙的不可開交，連一個好好相聚的時間也求不得。  
殊不知，Tetsuya在傳完訊息沒多久，會議中重要的角色突然接了個電話說有事要趕緊離開，於是就這麼終止了討論。都還沒反應過來，會議室裡的人都跑光了，剩Tetsuya一人坐在位置上，默默盯著時鐘發愣。  
……那就回去等他吧？雖然禮物已經準備好了，但反正還有時間，再稍微改良一下吧。

直到專案商討完畢結束會議，再擺脫經紀人的糾纏，電子鐘的數字已經跳向了23。計算著現在開車過去，如果路況良好少說也要半個小時的路程。Kenchi疲憊地坐在駕駛座，將頭埋在方向盤上，暗嘆一個好好的情人節竟然只剩下半小時和戀人慶祝，這讓他第一次這麼煩自己的工作。  
帶著鬱悶又急切的心情，趕緊給Tetsuya傳了訊息，告訴他自己正準備從公司過去，對方也很快回覆他路上小心，使他飽受摧殘的心情頓時受到了療癒，迫不及待地啟動引擎，滑進了車道。

此時Tetsuya沮喪地坐在廚房。  
倒不是為了Kenchi遲遲不來煩悶，而是從八點半回家到現在，他嘗試做的每一次改良都沒有成功。  
他所做的是包著咖啡心的巧克力，這是他原本想出的AMECO新商品，一直斷斷續續的在偷偷研發，最近好不容易有不錯的成果，想讓Kenchi當第一個知道也是第一個品嘗的人。  
然而經過方才的一翻改良，看著當初好不容易成功的成品，又覺得拿不太出手了，偏偏又沒做出另一個滿意的作品，使他十分懊惱。  
但Tetsuya終究是個完美主義者，無論什麼事情不做到最好決不罷休，畢竟他可是連Naoto的RATATA突襲都會因為動作沒做到位而苦惱半天，甚至要求重跳的人，聽說沒人像他一樣要求再來一次的。  
看了看時鐘，距離Kenchi過來大概還有半個小時，抓緊時間說不定能有新成果。  
重新振奮了精神，他站起身繼續對著咖啡豆研究去了。

誰能想到都接近半夜了路上還能堵車，Kenchi邊為今日的諸事不順哀怨邊停好車往Tetsuya家趕。  
因為時常往來彼此的家，他們互相都有一把對方家的鑰匙。Kenchi在轉開門鎖時，腦袋裡不斷試想著可能會看見的畫面，Tetsuya會不會已經睡了，或是在客廳等他等的睡著，或者是生氣的上來打他？  
這三種猜測都不妨著他需要小心翼翼的進門。躡手躡腳的通過走廊來到客廳，燈開著，卻沒有人，而廚房的方向隱隱約約傳來聲音，還有一股濃濃的咖啡香。  
延著方向過去，映入眼中的是心心念念之人那認真的背影，他正低著頭在搗鼓著什麼東西，十分專心的模樣，看得Kenchi既心疼他累又不忍心打擾他。  
就這麼靜靜待了幾分鐘，直到Tetsuya捧著盤子轉過身，突然發現Kenchi無聲無息的站在那，被猛地嚇了一跳，一不小心手上的豆子灑了一桌。  
「Te醬！」  
Kenchi見狀也被嚇了一大跳，著急忙慌的衝上去，握起他的手查看，生怕被燙傷什麼的，幸好他只是在挑豆子，要是他端的是杯熱咖啡，那Kenchi還不得自責死。  
「你嚇死我了，回來了幹嘛不出聲啊？」  
「我看你很專心的樣子，不想打擾你。」  
兩人圍在桌邊撿著散落的咖啡豆，幸好數量不多，一下就全部找齊，重新擺放回盤子上。看看時鐘，距離十二點只剩十五分鐘了，Tetsuya無言地打了Kenchi一下。  
「都沒多少時間了，還什麼打擾不打擾！」  
「……我也怕你生氣啊……難得的情人節，拖到這麼晚……」  
「你繼續拖著就不只晚，是直接過了。」  
Tetsuya一如往常嘴上說著不饒人的話，實際上卻是充滿著溫柔沒有一絲埋怨。他按著Kenchi坐下，嘴角勾起笑容神神秘秘的從冷藏室拿出了預備送給Kenchi的禮物。剛才嘗試了半天，沒能做出最滿意的成品，所以還是只能拿這個原先就準備好的送他，難免有些遺憾，而Tetsuya也毫不保留的將他原本的打算告訴了Kenchi。  
「抱歉，明明是給你的驚喜，卻沒有完成。」  
「沒這回事！只要是Te醬給我的都是驚喜，我都喜歡！」  
迫不及待將巧克力塞進嘴裡，巧克力隨著體溫軟化，香濃又帶點微苦的巧克力味滿溢口中；一咬開，包裹其中的咖啡液湧出，流過口腔每一個角落，並留下獨特的咖啡香，和巧克力結合後，竟又融合出另一種濃醇的味道，留在舌頭上遲遲不散，令人連餘味都能夠細細品嘗。  
Kenchi幸福的品味著，覺得這已經是相當優秀的作品了，但他深知Tetsuya從不給自己設限，只要自己覺得不夠好，無論別人再怎麼滿意稱讚，還是會堅持做到最好。  
他享受著巧克力的餘味，幸福感滿滿，卻越吃越覺得沮喪。  
「該說對不起的是我，說好要給驚喜，結果拖到這麼晚，沒時間準備了。」  
他抱著Tetsuya的腰，將臉埋在他腹部，聲音聽起來悶悶的，頗有撒嬌的意味。實際上他也確實覺得可惜，要是行程如預訂的早點結束，他就可以先回家一趟準備完善，再到Tetsuya家等他回來，度過一個美麗的情人節夜晚。誰知道一切全被打亂了。  
感受到Kenchi的情緒，Tetsuya只能安撫著他，結果說來說去，變成兩人一直在互相道歉。意識到這點時，他們對視了一陣，笑了出來。  
隨後，作為補償，Kenchi拿出了今日剛與酒廠敲定日後要出的酒樣品，先讓Tetsuya嚐一嚐。  
儘管還只是樣品，但這可是Kenchi之後會出的新商品，Tetsuya還是相當謹慎的對待，先用白開水消除了口中巧克力和咖啡的味道，才拿起酒杯抿了一口。  
看Tetsuya慎重的樣子，Kenchi是感動又好笑，本想叫他不需要這麼莊重，可不知為何Tetsuya的眉頭越擰越深，酒液一口接一口的喝，使Kenchi不禁緊張了起來。  
「怎麼了？是不好喝嗎？」  
Tetsuya沒有回答Kenchi的疑問，只將手掌擺到他面前，表示要他別說話的意思，而自己則靜靜含著酒杯邊緣，面色依舊凝重。  
就在Kenchi快被這詭異的氣氛搞到崩潰時，Tetsuya突然眼睛一亮，興奮地說道。  
「我知道怎麼做了！」  
「啊？」  
原來Tetsuya品酒時，本在細細品味著酒的甘美，誰知隨酒精滲入口腔，已被白開水沖淡的巧克力和咖啡香味竟重新湧了上來，和酒香融合後，竟呈現了另一番滋味。而這個味道，正是Tetsuya百般嘗試都覺得少一味，始終求而不得的味道，沒想到竟會藉此得到啟發。  
Tetsuya興奮不已，緊緊抱住了Kenchi。兩人額頭抵著額頭，再靠近一分就能交換彼此的呼吸，他們也迫不及待的拉近了距離。甜點融合酒精的特殊香氣，縈繞在唇齒之間，甚至連分開後都能在空氣中嗅得一絲餘香。  
「謝謝你，Kenchi，這是給我最大的驚喜。」  
「恩，我也是，Te醬。」  
此刻，早已沒有人在意的時鐘，在此時才悄悄指向了12點。

TBC  
肉下篇補wwww


End file.
